Parent Trap
by captainsharon
Summary: Sharon expects her old parents to arrive in LA for Christmas. But something happens unexpectedly, when they think that their daughter has a relationship with her colleague - Lieutenant Andy Flynn without knowing that they are just enemies... [The Closer Era]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today was a busy day for Captain Sharon Raydor as her mother Eileen and her father John would arrive in LA for Christmas. Sharon had to admit that she wants to embrace her parents as soon as possible. They hadn't seen each other for almost a year. The whole team already had plans about how they will spend the Christmas holidays. Chief Brenda Johnson had a plan with Agent Fritz Howard. This was their first year and they wanted to be together alone. On the other hand, Lieutenant Flynn and Lieutenant Provenza definitely were going to celebrate Christmas alone as they had no wives and their children were abroad. It was a cold winter day. The team had just revealed another case of murder. Captain Raydor sat on her desk and took off her glasses, leaning back. Lieutenant Flynn - her enemy and irritant, watched her carefully. Yes, he hated her, but he could feel that she wasn't in the mood.

"What happens Captain? You seem distracted." he remarked sarcastically. Sharon took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, dissatisfied. She didn't like to have a conversation with Lieutenant Flynn.

"What you are interested in? Mind your own business!" she said angrily. Flynn raised his eyebrows and threw his pen on the desk. He couldn't understand why Raydor was behaving in this terrible way. But he wasn't suprised so much. She always liked to tease him.

"Captain, I just wanted to ask you." he defend himself. Sharon laughed derisively.

"Lieutenant, it might be better if you didn't ask me stupid questions. Excuse me." she said firmly and taking a folder, she walked toward the elevators. Andy shook his head and took his pen. He had to finish these reports. Lieutenant Provenza sat at his desk with a cup of coffee in his hands. He was much happier than the captain - definitely.

"Well, Flynn, do you have any plans for Christmas?" he asked, grinning. Andy put his hands over his face and sighed wearily.

"Provenza, what are those issues? Nicole is abroad with her boyfriend Dean and I'm alone. I have no wife and Christmas is the same as always." Flynn replied sharply. Provenza nodded and left his glass on his desk.

"Well, definitely we'll both celebrate Christmas together again. You know what, let's find younger women. Anyway, in the past you were a womanizer and you were with younger women. Am I right?" Provenza laughed slightly. Andy gritted his teeth in anger. Besides Captain Raydor, his best friend also liked to tease him.

"Okay. Do what you want. That was in the past and believe me, I will never make the same mistakes. I am a sinner." Flynn shrugged and walked to the interview room. Provenza sat back and grinned. Obviously, this Christmas would be more fun. Several hours later, Sharon came home and threw the keys. She was pleased by the fact that at least this time she'll spend Christmas with her parents. She'd split with her husband Jack for 20 years and her children were in New York with their friends. She felt the silence of solitude. She went into the kitchen for a glass of white wine - her favorite, and sat on the couch in the living room, determined to watch a movie. Meanwhile, Andy drove to his home after being with Provenza so far. He knew that this Christmas will be no different from the others, but he missed his daughter Nicole. Like Sharon, he also felt completely alone. His whole life was like a horror movie. Suddenly Andy realized that he had to hand over some reports to Captain Raydor. He hated this, but chief Johnson had gone along with Fritz and he had to do this. He didn't know how appropriate is it to go to Sharon at that time. When Sharon opened the door and saw Lieutenant Flynn before her, she almost fell into shock.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused. Andy handed her the reports and put his hands in his pockets.

"Uh ... I'm sorry, Captain, I didn't want to bother you but I just forgot about these reports. Chief Johnson wants them." he explained apologetically - somewhat. Sharon pursed her lips and nodded slightly.

"I ... thank you Lieutenant, good night." She wanted to close the door but Andy wouldn't let her. Yes, she was her enemy, but he wanted to know what happens.

"Captain, are you okay?" he asked with mild concern. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and nodded slightly.

"Absolutely, but you have nothing to worry about. However, you're just a colleague. Lieutenant, thank you for the reports. Good night." Sharon said confidently and shut the door tightly. Andy shrugged and walked toward his home. Sharon threw the reports on the table and sat down on the couch thoughtfully. The next morning, while Sharon was in the interview room with detective Sanchez, Andy sat at his desk, looking at his reports in front of him. Unexpectedly, Sharon's parents arrived in the department. Andy decided to meet them without knowing that in fact they are Captan Raydor's parents. Coming out from the interview room, Sharon was shocked. Her enemy - Lieutenant Andy Flynn, was talking with her parents. She immediately walked over and hugged them tightly. Andy was more confused than ever and he watched them carefully.

"Sharon, honey, we missed you so much." her mother - Eileen said with a tone of emotion. Sharon kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Honey, we really didn't want to bother you here. But we just needed to see you. Fortunately, this gentleman greeted us and made us wait here for you." Her father, Mr. John said with a smile looking at Andy. Andy smiled slightly, but he still didn't know who they are.

"Uh ... Lieutenant Flynn, thank you that you took care of my mother and my father." Sharon said with a cold stare. Andy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that these are Captain Raydor's parents.

"Mrs. Eileen, Mr. John, I'm glad that I met you. But honestly, I didn't know that you're Shar...- Captan Raydor's parents." He shook their hands. Eileen and John smiled contentedly.

"Mom, Dad, this is Lieutenant Flynn and we ... ''

"Wait ... Don't tell me that ... Oh, God! Sharon, you're a couple?" Mrs. Eileen interrupted sharply, while Mr. John watched them with a smile. Sharon and Andy looked at each other in confusion. They couldn't believe that Sharon's mother Eileen can say such a thing without knowing that they are not a couple - just enemies ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sharon and Andy looked at each other in confusion. They couldn't believe that Sharon's parents think they have a relationship. Sharon approached her mother and her father.

"Mom, Dad, you're wrong. Lieutenant Flynn is just my colleague, nothing more. I don't know how did you think we're a couple. This is impossible and besides, I'm still a married woman." Sharon said heatedly.

"Yes, Captain Raydor is right. We are very good colleagues but that's all." Andy added with a smile, but he was still confused by this situation. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John looked at each other with surprise.

"I'm sorry honey, but you're split with Jack for over 20 years. We thought that maybe you want to do such a surprise for us." Sharon's mother said quietly and apologetically.

"Mr. Flynn, though, I'm glad to meet you. You're really very nice person. Thank you for your welcoming." Sharon's father said, squeezing Andy's hand. Andy nodded and smiled as Sharon looked at Flynn more confused than ever. But she was angry at the same time.

"Uh ... Lieutenant, detective Sanchez was in the interview room with Lieutenant Tao. Maybe they need something." Sharon said sternly. Andy looked at her parents and smiled softly.

"Of course, Captain. Excuse me." Andy hurried to the interview room while Sharon sighed with relief. She quickly took her parents in the restroom as they'd just arrived in LA and she wanted to talk to her parents. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John were still talking about Lieutenant Flynn and it made Sharon feel bad. Why her mother and her father didn't want to understand the fact that Andy Flynn was just her colleague? She immediately offered them a cup of raspberry tea.

"How was the trip? I hope you're having a good time with Emily and Ricky in New York." Sharon said with a smile and sat down across from her parents.

"Honey, it's okay. The trip was pretty good. We like to spend our time with our grandchildren. Emily and Ricky cared very well for our convenience." Mrs. Ellen said with a smile, sipping her tea. Sharon nodded with a smile. She was proud of her children.

"Honey, are you okay? I hope that your personal life is just as good as your professional. I know you've never been happy with Jack, but still, I hope that you're more relaxed now. He is far and you can turn your attention to yourself. " Mr. John said with a sad smile. Sharon took her father's hand and shook her head.

"Dad, don't talk like that. I've always been happy because you and my children are in my life. Yes, I admit, my whole life with Jack was like a nightmare, especially when he left me alone with two small children, but now everything it is different. Now my children grew up and the only thing I want is them to be happy. As far as for me, I just try to be perfect in my career, as always. " she said softly. Her mother smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. On the other hand, Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully. He still thought about the awkward situation with Captain Rydor's parents. Lieutenant Provenza sat at his desk in anger after the investigation and suddenly noticed that his friend was distracted.

"Hey, Flynn, is everything okay?" he asked anxiously. Andy shrugged and shook his head.

"Not exactly. A moment ago, Captan Raydor's parents arrived. And the news is that they thought that I and their daughter have a relationship. It's crazy!" he said angrily. Provenza's eyes widened, and after a few minutes he began to laugh.

"What? Captain's parents thought that you are a couple ?! Oh God, Flynn! You're funny." he said sarcastically. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and rolled `his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Stop laughing Provenza! This situation is so awkward. But you know what, the captain really has very good parents. She doesn't look like them. Obviously, her parents are very calm, not like her - aggressive." Andy said firmly. Provenza shrugged and looked at Sharon, walking toward the elevators with her parents. But Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John had really liked Lieutenant Flynn. They came to him and it surprised Sharon even more.

"Lieutenant Flynn, we wanted to see you before we leave." Mr. John said with a smile. Andy stood before them and smiled.

"How about a good dinner tonight? We invite you specially." Mrs. Eileen said softly and smiled. Andy didn't know what to say at this time. He was more confused than ever and he glanced at Sharon, who seemed angry. She couldn't believe that her parents invite her enemy to dinner.

"I'd love to dine with you, but I don't think that this idea is good. The Christmas holidays are special for the family and I'm just a stranger." Andy said apologetically.

"No, Mr. Flynn, you're my daughter's colleague. Of course, we'd like to meet with you closely. You're not a stranger." Mrs. Eileen interrupted sharply.

"Furthermore, if you come, we'll be very pleased. I am sure that Sharon will be happy too." Mr. John insisted without knowing the truth about his daughter and her colleague. Andy looked at Raydor and shrugged. However, they were old and he couldn't refuse them. In addition, they were very kind to him. Sharon made her mother and her father to wait in front of the elevators while she talked to Flynn.

"Don't you dare come tonight!" Sharon said angrily. Andy sighed wearily and put his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want, Captain? Your parents are so kind to me and I can't refuse them. I also wouldn't want to have dinner at your house!" he said with anger. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head.

"Well, then come and see what happens." she said firmly and walked toward the elevators. Andy couldn't believe that this woman has so good and kind parents. As if this aggressive woman wasn't their daughter. After about 1 hour, Sharon and her parents went home. Mrs. Eileen wanted to prepare a special dinner, while Sharon wondered what lie to tell. She couldn't bear the fact that Lieutenant Flynn - her irritant and enemy would come to dinner at her home. No, she had to talk to her parents. In the evening, Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John were waiting for Andy, while Sharon was looking to the dinner and didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt her parents, but she didn't want Flynn in her home.

"Mom, Dad, why are you inviting Lieutenant Flynn for dinner? You don't even know him." Sharon said annoyed. Her mother smiled softly and took her hand.

"We just saw that your colleague is quite nice and a good man. He's really good and you deserve to be happy." she said softly with a smile. Sharon fell into shock.

"Mom, what do you mean?" she asked with anger.

"Your mother wants to tell you that you also need happiness. Honey, listen to me. Your colleague is also a brilliant in his career, and you two are perfect together. Yes, we saw him for the first time, but we felt how good person he is. Maybe you will have a good future with him. " Her father added. Sharon was silent for a few minutes. She couldn't believe that her parents think such things.

"Mom, Dad, I'm a married woman and I can't be with Lieutenant Flynn because ..." Sharon was ready to say that Flynn was her enemy, but at this moment, someone knocked on the door. Sharon quickly and cautiously opened the door and seeing Lieutenant Flynn before her, she was filled with more anger ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sharon invited Andy inside because she had no choice. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John were extremely pleased seeing Flynn as they thought he might be perfect for their daughter. They knew that Sharon had never managed to be happy with Jack and she soon was considering divorce and they just thought that Andy is quite kind and that he can give love to their daughter. For Sharon, however, this situation was quite awkward. She couldn't bear the fact that her parents get along so well with Lieutenant Flynn - her enemy. For Andy, however, things were quite different. He loved to spend his time with Captain's parents, no matter what is her opinion. These people were wonderful. All dined together but Sharon felt that her parents are simply fascinated by Andy. She couldn't understand why. He was always rough and he loved to offend the others.

"Mr. Flynn, we thank you that you came and you didn't refuse." Mr. John said with a smile.

"Sir, it is a pleasure for me. I'm glad to meet you. You are exceptional people and your company makes me happy." Andy said with a smile and looked at Sharon, who was angry with every passing minute of this senseless for her conversation.

"However, as our guest, you're always welcome here. We'd like to know you more closely. Sharon wasn't talking about you and we're a little curious." Mrs. Ellen said quietly. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. But they were simply enemies. For the first time in his life, Andy had to lie that way.

"Uh ... I'm just a cop. What can I tell you?" Andy asked, confused.

"Son, we met with you today, but we learned that you really are pretty kind guy. Do you have a wife or children?" Mrs. Ellen asked immediately. Sharon's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that her mother asks such questions.

"Mom, what are those issues? Lieutenant Flynn is not obliged to talk about his personal life." Sharon interrupted sharply.

"Calm down, Captain. I never hide anything about my personal life." Andy said insolently and turning his attention to Sharon's parents, he continued, "I divorced my wife more than 10 years. My daughter Nicole lives abroad and I am alone." Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John looked at each other with a smile. They were pleased with the fact that Andy's single. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger. Yes, her parents had asked a stupid question, but why Andy Flynn had to give them an answer? After dinner, Sharon decided to accompany her colleague to the parking lot for a conversation while her parents thought that they could be a perfect couple. Arriving in the parking lot, Sharon stood in front of Andy, watching him with anger.

"Bravo lieutenant. Not only that you come to my house but you answer these silly questions! Nobody cares about your privacy!" she almost shouted. Andy rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets, watching her slyly.

"But your parents are. Captain, what's the problem? Your parents invited me. How many times must I repeat that I've come for them?!" Andy said angrily. Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Anyway. I hate the fact that my parents think that you're good and kind man without knowing the truth that in fact you're a rude person who likes to offend everyone. Especially me. Am I not right?" Sharon said insolently. Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"You know what, I don't want to argue with you. So, good night, Captain. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, grinning and got into his car. Sharon couldn't stand it more. She really was determined to talk to her parents. She had to tell them that Lieutenant Flynn was her enemy and she hated him with all her heart. A few minutes later, she came home and sat down across from her parents to talk with them.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you." Sharon said hesitantly and took a deep breath, looking down. Her mother and her father looked at each other in confusion.

"Honey, what's the problem? Look, we liked Lieutenant Flynn very much. He's so polite." Mrs. Eileen said with a smile and took her hand.

"Yes, your mother is right. He's not like Jack. Besides, you will soon divorce, and maybe you can start a new relationship and perhaps the right person is just Mr. Flynn." Mr. John added. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head. She couldn't bear the fact that her mother and her father wanted she to start a new relationship and just with her enemy. No, she had to tell them the truth now. She couldn't hide anymore. She had to tell them that Lieutenant Flynn is her enemy.

"Mom, Dad, you don't understand. My relationship with Lieutenant Flynn is completely different. You probably want me to start a relationship with him, but that will never happen, absolutely never. Because he is not such as you think . He's always rough with the others. " Sharon said with anger.

"No, honey, maybe you think so. You're new in this department. Maybe you need time." Her mother said reliably. But Sharon was clear. She stood up.

"No, Mom. Lieutenant Flynn ..." Sharon was ready to say anything when she saw Flynn's scarf. She took the scarf in her hands and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Andy forgot his scarf." Mr. John said, frowning. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll give him tomorrow." she said, looking at his scarf and walked toward her bedroom. Once again, she hadn't been able to talk to her parents. As if something always made her stop talking about the enmity between her and Flynn. The next morning, Provenza didn't stop making fun of his friend, so he was out to dinner with Sharon's parents. Andy felt that his patience ends.

"So you were having dinner with Captain's parents? And they think that you're her boyfriend? God!" Provenza said laughing. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and threw his pen on his desk.

"Shut up old man! I don't want to argue with you as with the captain. This woman always likes to pisses me off. I almost can't believe that these kind of people are her parents!" he said unhappily. At this point, Sharon stood in front of his desk and handed him the scarf. Andy looked at her confused and took his scarf. Provenza coughed slightly and walked to the interview room. Sharon sat at her desk, ignoring Flynn. But he needed to talk to her. He slowly approached her, still holding his scarf in his hands.

"Last night I realized that I forgot my scarf. Thanks Captain." he said sarcastically. Sharon took off her glasses and looked at him coldly.

"No need to thank me lieutenant. Because of you, I have problems. My old parents think that you're perfect for me and something more: they want me to have a relationship with a man like you." she said with anger. Andy's eyes widened. He didn't know that her parents think such things about him.

"So? What do you mean?" he asked, more confused than ever. Sharon pursed her lips and shrugged.

"The fact that my mother and my father wanted us to be a couple." she said sharply, leaving Lieutenant Flynn in shock ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lieutenant Flynn couldn't survive more shock than this. He was silent for a few minutes after Raydor's words. No, he just couldn't understand how her parents think that he's perfect for their daughter. Sharon was more angry than ever. But she was angry at Flynn. If he hadn't come last night, this conversation wouldn't be.

"What? How did your parents want us to be a couple?" Andy asked angrily. Sharon stood up looking at him coldly.

"It's all because of you. Why do you come last night? If you hadn't come, then we wouldn't have these problems. But, no. You decided to accept their invitation for dinner and coming you fail our lives. I'm still a married woman but I'd never had a relationship with you! " she almost shouted. Andy gritted his teeth with rage and put his hands in his pockets.

"Captain, your parents are old. How could I refuse? Besides, they were so kind to me. Definitely, sometimes I wonder if you're their daughter! They aren't rude like you!" he said angrily. Fortunately, there was no one. Sharon doesn't want anyone to hear this senseless conversation.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I'm not going to argue with you. The only thing I want is to finish my work before Christmas." she said firmly. Andy laughed derisively.

"Captain, tomorrow is Christmas."

"Exactly. So, leave me alone." Sharon said with anger and sat on her desk until Andy decided to check what happens in the interview room. Despite all her efforts, Sharon couldn't concentrate on her work. After the last investigation, Andy and Provenza decided to go to lunch in a restaurant. Andy was distracted and his friend could feel it.

"Well, what's the problem? You seem distracted." Provenza said, watching him carefully. Andy put his glass on the table and took a deep breath.

"Nothing special. Stop asking." he said indifferently. Provenza, however, could sense that something was wrong.

"Flynn, I feel that something is wrong. You behave unnaturally and besides you're in this way from last night. Come on, tell me what's happening." Provenza pressed. Andy realized that he couldn't escape the questions.

"OK. My problem is with Captain's parents. I have a terrible problem." Andy admitted. Provenza looked at him more confused than ever.

"What do you mean? Why do you have problems with her parents?" he asked again. Andy rolled his eyes and shrugged. He didn't know how to explain the strange situation.

"The problem is that her parents think I'm perfect for their daughter. They want us to be a couple, without knowing what hatred we feel for one another." Flynn said, frowning. Provenza's eyes widened and he fell into shock.

"This is a joke?" he asked, confused. Andy shook his head.

"Of course not. I don't know what to do. I hate the captain, but her parents are so kind to me. They were really good to me. I ... I respect them a lot and don't want to hurt them. I want to tell them the truth about me and their daughter, but I can't, knowing that it will hurt them. " he said thoughtfully. Provenza looked at him more confused than ever. He really couldn't understand his friend.

"Flynn, you're really talking nonsense. You say that you hate Captain Raydor while you respect her parents and you can't tell them that you are enemies. What are you going to do? Because of her parents you will make sacrifice and you will have a relationship with Raydor ?! If you do such a thing, forget me! I won't be your friend if you start a relationship with that woman! " Provenza almost shouted. Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Provenza! I didn't say such nonsense! I would never had a relationship with Captain Raydor. She is my enemy and I'll never fall in love with her. To have a relationship with her, I must be in love. That I respect her parents doesn't mean that I'll have a relationship with her. These are two different things. But let's stop talking about it. Tomorrow is Christmas, but I'm ready to tell them the truth. At all costs. " Flynn said sternly. On the other hand, Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John had other plans. They were ready to do anything to get their daughter to fall in love with Lieutenant Flynn, as they were convinced that they'll be happy together. Therefore, they wanted Sharon to spend this Christmas with Andy. It was part of the plan. Sharon didn't know their plans. She wouldn't want Flynn to be near her. In the evening, Sharon grabbed her coat and her purse and congratulated the team for Christmas, then walked to the elevators, ready to go home and forget about her problems with Lieutenant Flynn, but obviously it wasn't possible. She saw Andy who as if was waiting for her to talk. She approached him, looking at him with indescribable coldness.

"Lieutenant Flynn, some kind of problem?" she asked with a sigh. Andy cleared his throat and shrugged.

"Captain, I know that tomorrow is Christmas, but I'm willing to tell the truth about us to your parents. They should know that we hate each other." he said firmly. Sharon motioned him and pushed him into the elevator with her. Andy was totally confused. What was trying to make this woman?

"Captain, what are you doing?" he asked with anger.

"Calm down. I did it on purpose. I think that Detective Sanchez heard part of the conversation. I couldn't allow such a thing. However, I hope that he hasn't heard anything. But how can you come at Christmas and to tell the truth thus my parents ?! This isn't the day! " she said sternly. Andy shook his head. Once they arrived in the parking lot, Flynn offered her to tell the truth tonight. But Sharon didn't want that. She wanted her parents to know the truth about her and Lieutenant Flynn, but not right now. After about 1 hour, Sharon came home and saw that her parents make preparations for tomorrow - the exciting day. She hugged them tightly.

"I can see that you're almost done." Sharon said with a smile.

"Your mother loves to be ready a day earlier." Mr. John said with a grin and winked slightly.

"Stop it, John! Honey, I've decided that we can invite your colleague, Lieutenant Flynn for tomorrow. He will accept our invitation. I am sure that he is alone and I'd like us to be his company at least for this Christmas." Mrs. Eileen said with a smile and kissed her daughter. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Be sure Mom. He'll come tomorrow. We talked a moment ago and I already invited him." Sharon said firmly. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John looked at each other with a smile. Definitely, they were pleased. The next evening, Andy did what he wanted. He went to Sharon and her parents.

"Mr. Flynn, we are glad that you are here with us for Christmas." Mrs. Eileen said with satisfaction.

"Yes son, apparently this night will be full of surprises and fun." Mr. John said, grinning. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Yes, Mr. John. Definitely, this night will be full of surprises. Since, I also have a surprise for you." Andy said firmly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. She was certain that Flynn is ready to tell the truth. But at this very moment, someone knocked on the door. Opening the door, Sharon almost fainted from shock.

"Hello family! Merry Christmas!" Jack Raydor said with a laugh. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John looked at each other with surprise, while Andy didn't know what to say.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Sharon asked angrily. Obviously, the situation once again was awkward ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello people! Thanks for your attention to this story, I really appreciate it. I know that this chapter is short, but I just got health problems lately. Anyway, I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Sharon and her parents were in shock, seeing Jack in front of them. They weren't expecting he to fail the Christmas holiday. Andy looked at Jack more confused than ever. He didn't know what to think until Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John were angry. They didn't want their daughter to be back with Jack. For them, Andy was the perfect partner for Sharon.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Sharon asked angrily. Jack grinned slyly and closed the door.

"Hey, honey, stop being angry. I decided to surprise you. Emily and Ricky told me that Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John are here. I decided to see them." he said with a smile.

"Hey, Jack, you haven't been in LA for years. Don't tell me that you came here just for us." Mr. John said sarcastically. Jack shrugged and looked at Sharon, then to Andy. He didn't know this man and he was damn strange.

"And you? Who are you?" Jack asked immediately. Andy was ready to say something, but Mrs. Ellen interrupted.

"He is Sharon's coworker. He is Lieutenant Andy Flynn and our guest. And Jack, you don't live here. You're just an uninvited guest. You know very well how is our relationship. Since you leave Sharon alone with two little children, we don't want you see. " she said firmly. Jack sighed wearily.

"Mrs. Eileen, I'm sorry. You know I'm sorry. I tried to fix my mistakes and be near my children." he defend himself. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger. She couldn't tolerate Jack's lies anymore.

"Jack, it may be much better if you leave now. And if you want to know something, you will soon get the divorce papers." Sharon said sternly. Jack's eyes widened.

"Hey, Sharon, you can't do that. You know that I love you." Jack said, frowning. Sharon laughed derisively and took his hand.

"Jack, stop to create problems. Go away, now." Sharon said angrily and drove Jack out. Closing the door, she took a deep breath and looked at Andy, who was more confused than ever. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John didn't know how to apologize.

"Andy, we are sorry. We didn't want to ruin the evening." Mrs. Eileen said apologetically.

"Yes, son, we hope that you haven't felt bad about this conflict between us and Jack Raydor." Mr. John said sadly. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Mr. John, don't say that. You're not guilty. Moreover, he is Sharon's husband. I must have respect, however, I am your guest." he said quietly. Sharon approached her parents and looked at Andy.

"Lieutenant, don't worry. Everything's fine. The dinner is still warm, let's have dinner. Today is Christmas." she suggested with a smile. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John were impressed by the fact that Andy would spend the night with them, despite the conflict with Jack. Andy, however, completely understand this problem. He also had a similar problem with his ex-wife. After the wonderful night, Sharon decided to accompany Andy to the parking lot. Sharon was surprised by the fact that Andy didn't say anything to her parents.

"Lieutenant, thank you." Sharon said softly. Andy looked at her confused.

"For what?" he asked to be sure. "Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"So that you didn't tell the truth to my parents. Today was not the day. Yes, I agree, we need to tell them that we are simply enemies and nothing more, but not now." she explained hastily. Andy nodded slightly and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, Captain. You're right. But look, I don't want to hurt your parents. They were always very kind to me. I really don't want to hurt them." he admitted, looking into her green eyes. Sharon shook her head and leaned back in his car.

"Lieutenant, thank you that you aren't rude to my parents at least. We'll always be enemies, but I'm glad that you have respect for my parents." she said sternly. Andy looked at her with anger.

"Captain, I've never been rude. I just correct your mistakes. But as always, you blame me. You know what, I don't care. I am grateful for your dear parents. But you're a devil. Too bad." he said sternly and got in his car on the way home. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and returned home. She sat across from her parents, who wanted to talk to her.

"Sharon, honey, we hope that Andy wasn't upset about that conflict with Jack. However, he was our guest." her mother said sadly.

"Your mother is right. We didn't want Jack to ruin the evening. Today is Christmas." Her father said thoughtfully. Sharon shushed softly and shook her head.

"Mom, Dad, Lieutenant Flynn is an extremely nice person and he would never say a bad thing." she said immediately. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John looked at each other happily.

"See? You talk about him so nice things. You'll be a perfect couple." Mrs. Ellen said with a smile. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't believe that her parents still think that she and Flynn could be a couple.

"Mom, we will never be a couple. Why will not you understand that?" Sharon said angrily and walked toward her bedroom. During this time, Andy drove carefully and with anger at home when his phone rang. It was Provenza.

"My God, old man! What's happening?" he asked with anger.

"Hey, Flynn, calm down. Merry Christmas! Look, we haven't been together for the first time and I decided to congratulate you. How was with Captain's family?" Provenza asked sarcastically. Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Let's talk later. At the moment I drive." Andy snapped and hung up angrily. Provenza was quite surprised by his friend's behavior - just today. A few weeks after the holidays, the team again worked hard. During all these days, Sharon and Andy hadn't seen each other. As if Andy had begun to understand that he actually has feelings for this woman who loves to tease him. Somehow, Sharon also was feeling this way. One morning, Captain Sharon Raydor parked her car in the parking lot and suddenly noticed Lieutenant Flynn with another woman. Sharon was angry, seeing that this woman grabs his hand. She felt jealousy. She swallowed the lump to her and approached Andy, while the unknown woman left. Andy smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Captain. Oh, you look nervous." he noted insolently. Sharon looked at him with anger.

"Who was this woman lieutenant?" she asked directly. Andy was surprised by her question and approached her.

"Why do you care so much? I'm just your enemy, right?" He said slyly. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"Exactly. And you always will be." she almost shouted and walked toward her car.

"Maybe you're jealous of me?" Andy called after her. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, ignoring his words. But after a few minutes something unexpected happend for both. Furthermore, prompting Sharon to fell into shock.

"I love you Captain Raydor!" Andy said loudly, causing Sharon to turn to him, watching him more confused than ever...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Andy came to Sharon while she was silent. Is this what she'd heard was true? No, she just couldn't believe that this is true. Lieutenant Flynn - her enemy, had said that he's in love with her.

"Good joke, Lieutenant." she said sarcastically and laughed slightly, but seeing his serious look, she realized that this isn't just some game.

"Captain, I'm not kidding. I say what I feel. Yes, I admit. I was an idiot who thinks that just you can be my enemy. I mean I don't hate you, and maybe I never hated you. What I called hatred was just love. " he said firmly and looked into her green eyes. Sharon pursed her lips and shook her head.

"You can't be serious. I know very well that you decided to pretend for my parents. Yes, my parents love you, but that doesn't mean that the enmity between us could stop. I don't want to talk about this." she broke off abruptly and left him alone in the parking lot. Andy knew that this fight will be difficult, but nevertheless, he was ready to fight for Sharon. He couldn't deny the fact that he's in love with her. The day at the department was tense as ever. Sharon sat at her desk thoughtfully. She couldn't forget what had happened in the parking lot. She threw her pen and quickly moved to the interview room while Andy and Provenza were near the elevators.

"You look nervous, even distracted." Provenza noted with concern. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets.

"In fact, Louie, it happened something very strange. Something I didn't expect. Look, you're my friend and I want to share this with you." he said uncertainly. Provenza looked at him more confused than ever.

"What's happening?" Provenza pressed. Andy bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I fall in love." Andy said sharply. Provenza's eyes widened and he almost fainted from shock.

"What? You fall in love? But how did this happened suddenly?" he asked heatedly.

"Captain Raydor. I fell in love with her." Hearing this, Provenza was speechless. He couldn't believe that his friend is in love with Captain Raydor. The same woman that his friend had always hated with all his heart.

"Stop kidding. All here, know very well that there is enmity between you. You said that she is your enemy!" Provenza said heatedly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Yes, I said that, but you know very well that love comes imperceptibly. While I was pretending I'm her friend in front of her parents, I fell in love. But it's true. I don't intend to joke and you know that very well. " he spat. Provenza put his hands on his face and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe that you're in love with the captain! Besides, she is a married woman."

"Yes, but she will divorce Jack. It's not my problem Provenza. This morning I told her that I love her, but she didn't listen." Andy said unhappily. Provenza felt that his patience ends. He couldn't believe that his friend really is in love with Sharon.

"You're crazy Andy! I told you several times that I wouldn't want you to have a relationship with Captain Raydor. I know that you decided to pretend in front of her parents, but I still can't believe that you're in love. Perhaps this is a wave and... "

"Stop talking nonsense old man! I'm ready to fight for her. For years, I thought she was my enemy, but only now, I can understand that my love for her is much more. Especially after the last two months. I'll fight for my love, whether you like it or not. " he said angrily and walked to the rest of the team. Provenza sighed wearily and suddenly saw Sharon before him. They looked at each other coldly.

"Lieutenant Provenza, Detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Tao are waiting in the interview room." Sharon said sternly. Provenza nodded slightly.

"Of course, Captain. Incidentally, I understand that you started a new game." he said sarcastically. Sharon looked at him carefully.

"I don't understand. ''

"Oh, I just realized that Andy is in love with you and you refused to listen. But you know what, he is my friend and I won't let him ruin his life with you, Captain."

"Lieutenant, you've missed something very important. I know that Lieutenant Flynn is your friend and you want he to be happy. What he told me this morning in the parking lot for me doesn't matter, because I'm not in love with him. For me, Lieutenant Flynn is just a colleague. Excuse me. " Sharon broke off abruptly and returned to her desk. Provenza gritted his teeth in anger. This woman was dangerous devil. All afternoon, Sharon and Andy sat opposite each other without speaking. They just looked at each other coldly. Sharon took a few papers from the drawer and looked at them carefully. Andy was curious as always, and he slowly and imperceptibly approached her desk. Seeing that these are the divorce papers, he sighed with relief - somewhat. Maybe it was another chance for him.

"You look nervous." he said quietly, looking around. Sharon looked at him coldly.

"Maybe lieutenant. What's the problem?" she asked sharply, dissatisfaction buzzed in her voice. Without saying anything else, Andy returned to his desk with a satisfied smile. Although she was hiding, he was convinced that she is experiencing the same feelings. Sharon put the divorce papers back in the drawer and grabbed her coat and purse. She felt too tired and she needed a break. She was convinced that she could forget the terrible day with her parents' help. In the evening, Sharon was still thinking about Andy's words. Her parents, however, were able to feel that their daughter is quite distracted. They were worried about her.

"Sharon, honey, is everything all right?" Mrs. Eileen asked anxiously. Sharon smiled softly and took her hand.

"Yes Mom, don't worry. '"

"Honey, your mother is right. And I feel that you're hiding something important from us. Tell us, what happens to you?" Mr. John pressed. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged. But she didn't want to hide the truth from her parents.

"When I arrived in the parking lot this morning, Lieutenant Flynn told me ... that he is in love with me." she said hesitantly and cautiously, and looked at their reaction. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John looked at each other with a smile. They were happy with that. They'd always thought that Andy is perfect for their daughter.

"Sharon, honey, that's great. He was able to confess his feelings. What have you told him?" Mrs. Eileen asked heatedly. Sharon bit her lip and looked at them sadly.

"Mom, I'm still a married woman. Besides, I'm not in love with Lieutenant Flynn. I've never been and never will be." she said unhappily. Her father shook his head and hugged her tightly, then looked into her eyes.

"Sharon, you're our daughter and your happiness has always been important to us. If you don't love Andy, then we'll never oblige you to have a relationship with him. You're a grown woman, and you can decide everything about your life. But whatever happens, we'll always be here with you and support you. " Her father said firmly. Sharon nodded slightly and her eyes filled with tears as her mother watched them with a smile.

"Thanks Mom, Dad. Your support has always been important to me. I just want to say that you love Andy and I know that you want us to be together. But that never happened, although he claims that he is in love with me. I'm just not ready for a new relationship. " Sharon said sadly and in that moment, someone knocked on the door and interrupted their conversation. She opened the door cautiously and seeing Andy in front of her, she almost fainted. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John looked at each other with surprise.

"Lieutenant Flynn, why are you here?" Sharon asked annoyed. Andy took a deep breath and looked at her parents.

"I came to talk to your parents." he replied sharply and went inside insolently, leaving Sharon in surprise again ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **It was a long time, right? I really apologize for the delay, but sometimes life is busy. However, I hope you like it. I hope that the next chapter will be published faster. Thanks for reading and your patience with me. Please leave a review and tell me what you think ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sharon was still shocked by the fact that Andy has such courage to come here and that he's so stubborn. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John invited Andy to talk with him in the living room. Sharon closed the door tightly and join them. She wanted to know what Andy wants to talk to her parents. Andy took a deep breath and looked at Sharon somehow lovingly. He didn't know how to start the conversation, but he wanted to tell Sharon's parents that he loves her.

"Lieutenant Flynn, we're quite surprised by your visit." Mr. John commented immediately. Andy shook his head and sighed.

"Actually, I didn't want to bother you at this time, but I need to talk to you." he said apologetically." Mrs. Eileen smiled softly and took his hand.

"Andy, you're always welcome here. We love you very much and you know very well." she said softly, glancing at her daughter. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat. Her heart seemed about to stop for a moment.

"Thank you. What I want to tell you is very important to me. I know that Sharon didn't tell this to you, but I am here to reveal the truth between us. For our _relationship_. A few years ago, when she came to our division I and Sharon hated one another and almost never we could have a normal conversation. But after a while, especially when you arrived in LA, I realized that I love your daughter. I know she is still married, but I know very well that she is about to divorce. So, I want to get a chance. I want to show my love. " he admitted, looking at Sharon, who was silent. Andy had told the whole truth about them to her parents and the fact that he was in love with her. But she was confused. She didn't know whether she loves this man. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John looked at each other with surprise. Sharon stood before Andy with anger.

"Lieutenant Flynn, enough! I've heard enough. You have no right to talk to my parents that way!" she almost shouted. Her mother took her hand.

"Sharon, honey, don't talk like that. Andy did very well, sharing the whole truth about your relationship. We don't want lies, and he knows it very well."

"Your mother is right. I'm proud that Andy had the courage to come here and admit that he loves you more than anything. Honey, he's not like Jack and everyone can understand it. Give him a chance, he has a right. " Her father said with a slight smile and squeezed her shoulder. Sharon and Andy looked at each other coldly. In the end, Sharon decided to listen to her parents and went to the balcony to talk to Andy. She needed air. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John were convinced that their daughter also loves Andy, but she just felt fear because of her failed marriage with Jack Raydor. Sharon was shaking with anger. Andy sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Why did you do this?" she asked sternly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Because I wanted to do it and I don't regret that." he said firmly. Sharon went to him with anger.

"You always want to ruin my life. First, you win my parents' love and now you want a chance from them instead of me? But you don't know the fact that I don't feel any love for you, Lieutenant."

"Because you don't want to know that! You're afraid because of your failed marriage with Jack Raydor! But he was the one who made you suffer, not me!" Andy shouted loudly. Mrs. Eileen and Mr. John could hear their heated conversation. They wanted Sharon and Andy to find the right way to their happiness.

"I can't believe that they argue so heatedly." Mrs. Ellen said sadly.

"I think they need time. I am glad that Andy told us what had happened between them all these years. I am confident that they'll be together. Don't worry." Mr. John tried to calm his wife. In the meantime, Sharon and Andy were still arguing.

"You are selfish and nothing else! Why don't you want to understand how much I love you?" Andy asked angrily and approached her.

"Because I don't love you Andy Flynn! It makes no sense to argue. I don't want to talk anymore. Go away." Sharon said firmly. Andy took a deep breath. Maybe this was his punishment. Fate punished him so he could see it. Sharon liked to hurt his heart from the beginning.

"You really want this?" he asked quietly. Sharon pursed her lips and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Absolutely. I don't want meaningless discussions especially with you, Lieutenant. Good night." she said firmly, but behind her words there was pain. She didn't know what she feels for this man. Andy came out from the balcony and her parents stood before him with reliable smile. Andy smiled sadly and hugged them.

"Thank you for your attention and love to me. Mrs. Eileen, Mr. John, thank you. I've never felt so strong affection for me. Thanks for everything." he said gratefully and left. A few minutes later, Sharon came out from the balcony and went to her parents, but her eyes were filled with tears.

"Sharon, honey, why Andy left this way? Her mother asked, confused. Her father squeezed her shoulder, watching her carefully.

"Mom, Dad, I need to be alone. I don't want to answer questions right now." she said quietly and walked to her room, leaving her parents in suspense. They didn't want their daughter to be sad as before. All night, Sharon and Andy didn't stop to think about each other. Sharon was still confused and she didn't know what are her feelings for Andy. Or maybe she was just afraid of a new relationship and a new beginning. On other hand, Andy regretted that he'd asked chance from Sharon - somewhat. He couldn't believe that he was just in love with this woman. It was more of a nightmare right now. And the fact that she doesn't love him made him feel even worse. The next day, Sharon and Andy were behaving coldly with each other. Even more than before. The whole team could feel this coldness, although they still think that they are just enemies. Provenza, only knew the truth and he decided to talk to his friend as he looked upset. He squeezed his shoulder, causing him to look in his eyes.

"Well, Flynn, what happens? You look pretty upset." Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Last night I went to talk to Sharon's parents and decided to ask a chance, but she turned me down. She has so beloved parents, but she is a real beast." he said, frowning. Provenza grinned, saying, "See? You're in love with a beast. Perhaps it would be better if you give up on time." Andy rolled his eyes, unhappy and stood up.

"Stop talking nonsense. Yes, maybe Sharon continues to shout that she doesn't love me, but I'm willing to do everything possible to win her love." he said firmly and walked toward the elevators. To his surprise, Sharon stood before him. She wanted to get away, but Andy blocked her way on purpose. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Let me go. I need to talk with Lieutenant Tao." she said sternly. She sounded like an order, but Andy wasn't going to let her go before he could say what he wants.

"I want to know why you behave this way with me. I want to know the reason why you push me away." he said firmly. Sharon laughed derisively.

"If you want, find out." she said insolently and got in the elevator, but Andy went along with her. He was ready to continue this conversation at all costs. Sharon couldn't believe how stubborn he is.

"I told you that we'll continue this conversation now." Andy said without looking at her. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head. Arguing with Lieutenant Flynn was almost impossible. Suddenly, the elevator began to shake and got stuck. Sharon fell into Andy's arms. Their eyes made contact and the distance between their lips was too small. Without thinking even more, he kissed her gently, savoring the moment...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry about that terrible delay but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
